Bunny's Surprise
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Oh MiM this is so old it hurts...] Bunny loves Jack, but Jack gets a little freaked out which amuses Jamie as a result. But, then things take a small turn for the worst (I honestly couldn't think of another way to describe it, give it a chance, please)


Bunny hopped around the Warren, thinking. He wasn't thinking happy thoughts, he was confused. Confused about Jack. Now, anyone could get confused about the winter spirit; always up to no good for unknown reasons, getting into trouble with North and the others just to humour himself, taking time off his schedule when he feels like it just to spend time with the kids in Burgess, the list was endless. Bunny knew that the Guardians shouldn't try to understand Jack, he like his privacy. Wanted it that way. But that wasn't what confused him. The rabbit was confused about his feelings for the young boy who'd been ignored for most of his life. He'd been a Guardian for 6 years, still doing what he pleased and not taking things seriously. North even sent him on solo missions for pointless reasons just to keep him active and out of trouble (these solo missions consisted of collecting the teeth one night or leaving him in charge of the Toy Factory or even simply making sure the kids had sweet dreams and no nightmares - he was never sent to look over the duties in the Warren though). Bunny stopped in his tracks. He never realised it before but _Maybe that kid could be like a younger brother to me_ , he thought. A small smile appeared on his face before he had to pull his ears down and curl into a tight ball under his favourite tree as he heard the cheerful voice of none other than Jack Frost himself.  
"BUNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY! C'MON BUNNY WHERE ARE YOU?! I JUST WANNA HELP OUT FOR A BIT, I'M KINDA BORED!" his voice rang out (even the eggs hid).  
 _Since when does he ever want to help out?!_ Bunny thought with a small chuckle. He then heard Jack's footsteps stop and pricked an ear up. Nothing. He sat up and then stood up, looking round with wide but confused eyes. _How does he know his way round here better than I?_ Just then, something rustled in the trees but before Bunny could turn and move, his attacker landed squarely on his shoulders and bowled the both of them over and over and over until it ended with Bunny having his attacker pinned down on the grass beneath him. The Pooka looked down with his green eyes and met shining blue ones, as well as a familiar smirk. "Jack? How do you know this place better than I?" Bunny asked his earlier question.  
"Huh? Oh that's easy Kangaroo! Y'see, I normally come here, well used to come here, when you weren't. I kinda looked around and found some good hiding places and such" the winter spirit grinned.  
"You come here when I'm out either doing my job or protecting the kids?! How do you get in here?!"  
"Easy! Nowadays I just used the snowglobes, but I used to fly to Australia, find Easter Island if you weren't there, and then I just dug around until I found the entrance to this place. Pretty clever for a no brainer right?"  
Bunny considered it, but had to admit that Jack could be clever when he wanted to be (not when he had to be). The rabbit in the end nodded and let his fellow comrade get up. Jack grinned his usual grin which turned into his signature smirk. Bunny's whiskers twitched as he watched the winter spirit. Then it hit him like a brick in the face. His fur became hot and if you could see beneath the fur then he'd definitely be blushing. _Am I...Do I...Can I..._ he pondered before coming to the big question that struck him. _Do I have a crush on Jack Frost?!_ Before they both knew what was going on, Jack was yet again pinned down by Bunny, who gently slid a paw up his hoodie and closed the distance between their faces inch by inch. Jack began to sweat with fear. What was going on? What had got into Bunny all of a sudden? Jack squirmed by Bunny held him down firmly. Jack gulped and the paw reached his chest, the fur making light circular patterns in the center near his heart. Bunny smiled and Jack's fear grew. Somewhere in his mind he knew what was happening, but that thought had not made it's way to the front of his brain yet.  
"You're cold" Bunny smirked teasingly.  
Jack frowned. "Well I am the spirit of winter, in case you forgot you overgrown rabbit"  
Bunny's face grew closer to his own and his other paw laid gently on the space under his mouth but above his chin, parting Jack's lips a little. Bunny closed his eyes but his face smacked into the ground as well as his paws all of a sudden. He sat up and looked around but couldn't find Jack anywhere. Bunny frowned. _Every spirit knows he has no interest in Tooth...What's his problem, he knew what was going on I could tell_ , he thought sadly but confusingly.

Jack flew high in the clouds, frantically heading to Burgess. He had to get as far away from Bunny and the Warren as he could. After at least 3 hours of flying at his highest speed, he reached Burgess in the late afternoon. He reached Jamie's house and banged on the window. Jamie was laying on his bed, hands behind his head when he saw Jack. The winter spirit wasn't looking at him, giving away that he was on edge. Jamie instantly jumped up and opened the window, pulling the Winter Prince inside. Jack dropped his staff and then shot past Jamie and instantly buried himself in the covers. Jamie frowned at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"Jack? Everything...okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but asked it anyway while walking over and sitting beside his friend. "Jack...?"  
Jack peeked up from under his arms while he quivered. Still quivering, he sat up and looked at Jamie. "I've been to the Warren"  
"Did you annoy Bunny again?! Jack, you can't keep getting into trouble with the Guardians, you know that"  
"It's not about that this time..."  
"Then...what? Jack, tell me! I might be able to help you, being 16 now I'm more use than I was before"  
"In more ways than one..." Jack murmured to himself before taking a deep breath and staring at his lap. "Bunny...Bunny tried to kiss me..."  
"W-What?" Jamie had to stop himself from laughing. "You almost got kissed by Bunny?!"  
"It's not funny! I was scared to death!"  
Jack explained the whole process to Jamie, who in the end, hugged him and pushed him back onto the bed, smiling at him teasingly with a smirk, in which Jack returned.  
"Okay, you're right, it's not funny. No wonder you came straight here" Jamie said, collapsing onto Jack's chest, the winter spirit's arms wrapped round his waist.  
"Well I figured that my boyfriend should know first, hm?" Jack's quivering gently stopped and he became more relaxed.  
"Does anybody actually know about us?"  
"No...I wasn't going to tell until you were at least 18, but I guess I could let it slip earlier than planned. Just in case Bunny tries something again. I-I thought he was acting odd when I got there..."  
"Well...You did give a big hint that you have no interest in Tooth...So maybe he took his chances"  
"Well, that's helping, thanks Jamie" Jack said sarcastically.  
"Sorry" Jamie chuckled. "But it's true" Jack sighed and Jamie looked up at him. "Do you wanna go to the Pole and get this over with?"  
Jack nodded and as the boys stood up, Jack helped Jamie balance near the window before wrapping his arms round the boy and lifting into the air. "You alright?" Jack asked.  
"Y-Yeah, just the height that's all"  
"It'll be fine, but I won't be surprised if you get even more sick when we reach the clouds"

Jamie and Jack finally settled on the snowy ground of the North Pole. Jamie shivered and Jack wrapped his arms round him in a (pretty poor) attempt to warm him.  
"You do know that it's not helping right?" Jamie muttered.  
"Oh quit moaning would you?" Jack smirked and kissed his forehead before leading him towards the Workshop.  
Jack knocked on the large wooden doors and Phil answered, chuckling as Jack entered and patting the young Guardian on the head like a dog as he shook himself of snow. Thanks to Jack's impression of a blanket, Jamie had no snow on him, apart from his boots which he slipped off at the entrance. Jack held his hand as the two made their way to the Globe Room. When they reached there, they could hear North and Tooth talking quite loudly with Bunny.  
"You what?! Are you crazy?! You could've scared the boy off for good!" North bellowed.  
"Well it weren't my fault, I was only followin' instincts, mate. Plus 'e gave no hint of liking Tooth so what's ya problem?" Bunny argued back.  
Then Jack knocked on the frame and walked in with Jamie, clearing his throat.  
"I guess you guys already know?"  
Tooth zipped over and began to fuss over him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anything actually happen to you?!"  
Jack pushed her off him gently and shook his head. "I'm fine, but I guess you guys should know something"  
He gestured to Jamie, who looked pretty confident about the whole situation. The Guardians' jaws dropped open (especially Bunny's) as they looked at the two.  
"You guys are together?" Tooth asked. "How long for?"  
"Oh about 2 years now..." Jack said, blushing a little.  
Bunny growled and glared at Jamie, who met his gaze without a flinch. "Get away from him, rat!" the rabbit snarled at the boy.  
Jack snapped his gaze to Bunny and his eyes hardened and narrowed. "Touch him and I might have to tear you apart Bunny, you don't want this to happen"  
Jamie still didn't flinch or shake or quiver as Bunny moved towards him, pouncing now and then. The only thing that was blocking the Pooka's way was Jack, and he didn't want to hurt him. Jack squeezed Jamie's hand tightly. Jamie could see his body racking ever so slightly and gave his hand a squeeze of support before slipping it from Jack's grasp. As he did so, Bunny leapt at him but Jack blocked his way and was sent colliding into the wall, slinking to the floor. Jamie crouched beside him as Bunny landed back on all four paws, growling. Jack sat up slowly and looked at Jamie, their gazes meeting and locking together. Their lips were parted due to their frantic breathing and Jamie leaned forward to Jack, eventually pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Jack reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Jamie's hair and down his back, resting in the middle as they parted.  
"That hasn't happened in a while" Jamie chuckled while breathing more heavily than usual due to his thudding heart.  
Jack nodded in agreement and they turned back to Bunny, who sat up like a meerkat, staring at them with a lonesome face as he landed back on all his paws, his ears flattened against his head.  
"I'm sorry Bunny, but it's just that-"  
"Forget it Frosty! You wouldn't care even if I was on my last breath!" Bunny growled before hopping out the door and down the corridor.  
Jack watched him go and his eyes softened before he looked at Jamie, who hugged him tightly, head laying on the winter spirit's chest. "He'll get over it soon, I just advise not to go to the Warren for a long while"  
"Don't you fret about that, I ain't going there again!" Jack chuckled, hugging Jamie even more tightly.

Jack and Jamie returned to Jamie's place at around midnight, settling under the covers together, both their shirts off, cuddled together. Jamie pulled the covers up over their heads and pressed closer to Jack.  
"What about your mother? It's late"  
"She'll just think I went out, I'm 16 after all, Jack"  
"I guess you're right"  
"I'm almost always right when it comes to me and you"  
Jack chuckled and Jamie pressed closer to him, their lower regions gently coming into contact. Jack shifted slightly and Jamie smirked as he closed his eyes.  
"Ignore the temptation, Frosto, save it for when both Mum and Sophie are out"  
Jack smirked and also closed his eyes. "Night Jamie, I love you"  
"Love you too, Pet"  
"Hey! Watch it kiddo"  
The night continued but what both boys didn't know, was that Bunny was watching the window from a bush in their yard, growling a little as he watched the light click off and with his big ears, he managed to hear some movement. The rabbit sighed and hopped down a tunnel, back to the Warren.


End file.
